


You're Much Too Young Girl

by twistedlikes



Category: Tegan and Sara (Band)
Genre: F/F, quinlove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedlikes/pseuds/twistedlikes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of drinking, Sara wakes up with a younger woman. What happens next is misunderstandings and heartache, but for who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Much Too Young Girl

 

“ Come on Sara, you never go out with us.” Huffed Stacy in annoyance to Sara’s lack of effort to socialize with her co-workers. “ You know you’re not winning any friends being a prude you know. ”

 

 

Sara leaned back in her chair, took off her glasses and groaned. She was tired and had a lot more work to do and she almost said so before Stacy took a seat across her. “ And don’t tell me you have work, we all have work, just come out, have some fun.” Stacy stood and gave her a ridiculous smile. “ We won the Tracy account, get off your ass-and have a few. Stop being an old lady.” Under her breath Sara mumbled that she was an old lady and Stacy scoffed. “ Well you don’t look it, come on lets do this, besides, Thomas said if you said no he would come get you himself!”  
If there was anyone who Sara could not say no to in this office get together, it would be Thomas. He and Sara got along great, he was a good man with two of the cutest children she had ever seen. It was a little known fact in the work place that Sara introduced Thomas to his wife Emily. She and Sara both went to the same university together and when she was invited to her very first office party, Sara brought Emily along and was more than happy to see her best friend and Thomas hit it off.  
Stacy was right, she was having a good time. She had not allowed herself to drink in such a long time that she was already feeling a buzz by her first drink. She was glad they had decided to have a sit down and eat. She was worried they would just be having drinks at a bar, she was more than satisfied when they pulled up to a late night eatery. That is until someone suggested a bar just a few streets over. She wanted to say no, but everyone at the table-five total all threatened to boo and chant for her to go. Not wanting any of the attention her co-workers would surely give, she agreed.  
Now sitting at one of the tables in the bar suggested, Sara wished she had just gone home. The bar turned out to be a gay bar, or more specifically a lesbian bar. She watched as Stacy flirted with a woman with dreadlocks and noticed how the two men who were part of their party just talked amongst themselves; apparently arguing over football stats.  
“ This place isn’t to bad huh.” Jennifer smiled as she nudged Sara.“ There are so many nice looking women in here, I didn’t think they made them like this.” Sara raised her eyebrows and Jennifer laughed. “ Look, I’m not trying to be an asshole here, its just that I’m from a small town and the bars I always went to the women were always overweight and looked like guys-not the cute type either, more like truck stop kind of-okay you know what,I can hear myself sounding like an asshole, so I’m just going to stop talking.”  
Sara laughed and Jennifer shook her head. “ You know I dated a girl once in college.” Sara chuckled and Jennifer gave her a unrealistic glare. “ What? She was cute, like I said I was exposed to a very different type of lesbian, in my town.” Sara laughed again. “ Well you are from a kind of hick like town if I remember you saying once, I mean…maybe that was the scene there.” Jennifer shrugged, “ Yeah maybe.”  
“ What about you?” Jennifer smiled while getting closer to her. “ Ever dabble?” Sara turned red and was about to answer when Jennifer leaned a little to close for Sara’s liking. “ Because I don’t know if you noticed or not, but I’ve seen at least three girls looking your way already. Not to mention that group of women to the left. Someone is obvious finding you very interesting at that table.” Jennifer leaned back and smirked. “ I think I just made a few women in this place incredibly envious of me right now. I love it.” Sara stared at her co-worker for a moment and giggled. “ You’re crazy, no wonder you and Stacy get along, you’re both off your rockers.”  
“ Did I just hear my name?” Stacy put her arm around Sara shaking her a bit. “ I was just telling Sara here about the women checking her out.” Stacy looked around the bar and pointed to a group of woman at the far side of the bar. “ Yeah I know, that one girl with the leather jacket keeps eye fucking you-you know what though, she kinda hot.”  
Sara did not even bother looking she shrugged Stacy’s arm off her shoulder and announced that she was getting another drink and made her way to the bar. She ignored Stacy and Jennifer apologize for their comments.  
She was not angry, she just was not comfortable when it came to talking about others that were interested in her. That was not something she ever enjoyed, growing up an only child, she thought, made her the way she was. Her parents kept a close eye on her all the time and she hated it. Most of the time it was fine, until her school and dating became a huge deal. Her parents wanted her to be successful and marry a man whom was also very successful. She never fought with her parents so much in her life til the last few years of school and her whole college experience. She was so grateful that was over with, well one part anyway. She was successful, but she had yet to meet anyone during her adult life that she would even consider spending the next year with, much less the rest of her life.  
“ What can I get for you hun? ” asked the very sweet bartender, whom happen to be a very handsome-feminine male. She smiled and asked for a beer. A mixed drink was not a good idea, especially in bars, they either made them to weak or to strong and she did not want to play the guessing game tonight, so beer was it. “ She pulled out her card, but the man waved his hand. ” Already paid for hun, girl over there in the leather jacket already made arrangements.“ He winked and walked away as Sara looked over toward the direction he motioned to.  
Sara locked eyes with a woman who had a smile so genuine that she smiled back with no effort at all and waved lightly. She did not get a good look at her, due to Stacy pulling her by the wrist suddenly. The same wrist she was using to wave at the girl which Sara only knew had a black leather jacket and short brown hair. She did see something shiny below her lip, but could not be sure. She decided to look back and when she did, the girls head was down looking at her drink while a woman next to her pat her back in an obvious, ’ Its okay, maybe next time’ manner.  
Stacy stopped and Sara angrily pulled her hand away, but Stacy did not seem to notice as she pushed Sara in front of her. Sara’s eyes widened as she watched Jennifer kissing some girl at the corner of the bar.  
” Okay, this was expected?“ Sara said in a unconvincing tone. Stacy looked back to Sara for a second nodding her head in agreement and then the two laughed. ” Okay, we’re having a round of shots, on me!“ Thomas chimed in.” Sara, I’m not taking no for an answer. You kicked ass this week. You deserve it. “  
Sara was feeling pretty good, the shot she took put her in a good spot as did her last beer. Stacy got her another and before long Thomas decided on another round of shot.  
Sara opened her eyes, just to close them again. She cursed and groaned, she knew she would not be able to go back to bed. She would usually not care, but the fact that she felt her hangover almost the moment she woke did not make for a good morning.  
Eyes closed she took a long breath and turned on her back, but when she did she became alarmed. Her body; it ached, her legs felt sore, as did her center. Feeling a rushed panic she sat up in bed and winced. Her eyes scanned the room she thought was her bedroom, only to find out that it was not her room at all. This room had posters of bands she never heard of, along with other photos on the wall. She looked to her right and seen a desk with a laptop and electric keyboard attached to it. She throws her legs over the bed and one foot lands onto the wooden floor, the other on something hard and sticky. Looking down she see’s a strap-on with a condom still attached to it. She winced again at the ache between her legs before tossing the sheet covering her waist. Shoving her shame to the back of her mind she focuses on finding her clothes and dresses herself.  
Fully dressed now in her slacks and white button up, she took a moment to recall the night prior. She remembered drinking at the bar, that was easy, and she vaguely remembered making out with someone.  
A closing door startles her, she looks up to see a young woman with only a band tee and black hiphuggers. Her pale skin and messed up hair, with red lips from being over used made Sara gawk at her. The girl smiles and slides into bed touching Sara’s face. The piercing below her lip catches Sara’s attention. The girl from the bar. ” Sorry if I woke you, my mother wouldn’t stop banging on the door. We were suppose to have lunch, but I told her I had other-“ The young woman looks over Sara’s lips. ” Things I want to do today.“  
The girl leans and kisses Sara a few times. Sara meanwhile is still tying to figure out what the hell had happened last night. ” What are you doing dressed? “ The look she is giving Sara is a mixture of confusion and disappointment. She doesn’t wait for Sara to answer and positions herself on top of her. ” Is your body okay, if you want I could just go down on you, if you’re to sore.“ Sara felt herself panic and pushed the girl away. ” Uh look…um…“  
The girl still on the bed looks up to Sara with eyes that were so childlike, so innocent. ” Tegan, my name is Tegan.“ She shook her head and sighed ” Were you really that drunk Sara?“  
Tegan was upset, she could hear it in her voice and that only made Sara feel horrible, she did not want to treat her like a hit and run, but Sara was not in any way ready to involve herself with anyone. She was a busy woman, she did not have time for anyone at the moment. ” Tegan- right, sorry…I uh, did kind of have to much, but listen I have to go. Really I’m sorry I have work-“ Tegan raised her brows in disbelief making Sara feel worse. Sara found her coat on the ground and as she flung her arms though the sleeves one of her business cards fell out onto the bed somehow. Tegan picked it up and read it out loud. ” Sara Quin, Marketing Manager, Alliance Company. 203-555-5051. Well Ms. Quin, very impressive.“ Tegan looked out the window in deep thought ” I wonder what your colleagues would think of me showing up at your job. A girl still in university- do they know you’re a lesbian? “  
Sara’s eyes widen, ” Wait..“ Sara looked around the room once more, sure it was clean, but it still possessed the vibe of a much younger person than herself. ” Tegan…how-how old are you?“  
Tegan smiled and stood. ” Don’t worry about that now, go to work and do what ever it is that you have to do on a Saturday afternoon, and come back here later tonight. I think its in your best interest, if you know what I mean, I’m not done with you Sara Quin, nope, not even close. “ Tegan pressed her lips against Sara’s own, but did not ask for access. She then wrapped her arms around Sara, and so what if it felt good. This girl was actually black mailing her, and in a way Sara would never have imagined.  
For her body


End file.
